A high dynamic range image (HDRI) has a wider dynamic range, which may be far wider than that can be rendered by an ordinary display device. Therefore, it is often necessary to compress the dynamic range of the HDRI when being generated in order to allow the HDRI to be displayed on an ordinary display device.
However, existing methods for generating HDRI may cause loss of the details in the HDRI.